epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/RBoE NEWS
The News Welcome I'm your host icey778. :D So you may be wondering how long will RBoE 9 & 10 take? A little while. I would also like to say that I will be using exotic words in rap from now on. I've been doing it for a while now and I know some of these people probably wouldn't say these words. The thing is guys we at the RBoE staff are word lovers. So Idc if they wouldn't say these words because this is my series. Also the biggest thing. We do these for fun, so when I do things like candy references and talking like a stereotyped pirate. I only do that because it's fun to me. Just putting this out there and we at the RBoE staff would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support and help with improvements. Now a word from our former competitors. :) Link: I still think mine was the best. :/ Smile Dog: ... Idiot you added the lyric broken hoy later on. You can't even rhyme right and Arthur beat you easy. Link: Oh ok sure yeah. *sarcasm* "I'm a terror tearing up this teary eyed failure" (mockingly) The Headless Horseman didn't even have eyes dummy. You later added a lyric in yourself. Wes Craven: ..... What about mi- BOTH: YOURS SUCKED! Wes: :( Sonic: Yeah besides mine was the best. >:J Smile Dog: You thought you were original by rhyming at the beginning of a sentence, yet you fucked up and forgot something. YOU STILL NEED TO RHYME AT THE END! :l Sonic: Oh shut up you jerk, you're just mad the Headless Horseman exposed your a shallow piece of garbage story and will never be remembered like him. Headless Horseman: I concur with Sonic even though Spyro won. Sonic: No he didn't and you weren't that good either. You had to use the word "denies" to save your ass and it didn't even sound good, it sounded like there was a word needed after it. -_- Headless Horseman: Says you. Let's waste time transforming in a rap battle to serve no purpose. Even Spyro did that, it's like who wastes time transforming in a rap battle are you serious? Spyro: Smile Dog won shut up and accept it. He killed you lyrically. Headless Horseman: He did not poll votes don't matter. >:3 Smile Dog: They absolutely do. Spyro: Actually I kinda agree. Link: Yep just like I beat Arthur. :P King Arthur: You did not. Link: Your wrong opinion, but ok. King Arthur: Wait till season 2 just wait. You're talking big now, but you'll be sorry later on. Link: You'll wish you kept your scabbard when season 2 starts. I'll make you regret battling me! Anne Bonny and Bell Starr: What about ours? Link, Spyro, Smile Dog, Wes, and Sonic: Yours was pretty decent. Sonic: Still don't know who won though. You're both just too good. Minus the fake, but hilarious stereotypes of your people you both were pulling off. XD Anne Bonny: It was all in fun. <3 Oliver Cromwell: Booth isn't gonna be here, just letting you all know. Good riddance that peasant doesn't deserve any spotlight. Tree: Yes I concur my friend. Unicorn: Can I please get a second chance... Everyone: HAHAHAHA your battle was a joke and you did awful. Unicorn: D: Milton Hershey: To be fair I still think Willy's smashing performance won our battle. Willy Wonka: No, no you were the one who won. Your candy even tastes a better. Tree: What a beautiful site. 2 great confectioners now friends. I'm sorry I'm just a little emotional right now. It's so great. (Uses leaves to wipe eyes from tears) Sonic: Hey Spyro I'm gonna kick your ass in season 2. Spyro: Sure you will, right after you start to learn how to swim. xD Sonic: Just wait asshole, I've improved. :P Spyro: Hey where is Alfred here? Wes: He's probably busy with his show you dolt. Announcer: Well this was very non informal besides the confirmations of battles. Belle Starr: We did the best we could. :( Announcer: Anyways. Is everyone excited for the battles coming up? I know I am. A Treat Leftover :) Yeah I know. It's amateur, but I at least I made silhouettes. :P Yes the two in that image will appear in this season if you were wondering. :P Like Any of My Previous Battles? RBoE 1 RBoE 2 RBoE 3 RBoE 4 RBoE 5 RBoE 6 RBoE 7 RBoE 8 Category:Blog posts